Dentin hypersensitivity is defined as painful response to external stimuli such as, tactile (feeling of pressure or pain upon touch), osmotic (sweet food/beverages), thermal (hot and cold food/beverages/air etc.), evaporative (air-movement) and/or chemical stimuli. It is well known that periodontal disease or receded gums cause dental sensitivity of teeth where a patient experiences pain or discomfort when his teeth are exposed to one or more of the external stimuli. The pain or discomfort is, typically, caused when dentin in the teeth gets exposed due to periodontal disease and/or receded gums. Dentin is a calcified tissue found in the inner part of teeth and forms the shape thereof and contains small pores or tubules which lead directly to intradental nerves of the teeth. The external stimuli to which the teeth are subjected can pass through the tubules and stimulate the teeth nerves causing pain and discomfort to a patient.
Conventionally, various methods and apparatuses exist for preventing and/or remedying dentin hypersensitivity of a patient. For example, several compositions are available for mineralizing/remineralizing/fluoridating/calcifying teeth to desensitize dentin. Further, methods and apparatuses exist for administering compositions to treat dental sensitivity. For example, existing apparatuses employ techniques involving electric current to administer iconic species like fluoride ions to treat dentin sensitivity. However, an efficient apparatus for measuring dentin sensitivity does not exist that would facilitate effective treatment of dentin sensitivity.
In light of the above, there is a need for a simple and effective apparatus and method for measuring dentin hypersensitivity. Further, there is a need for an apparatus and method that would provide an aid to evaluate effect of ongoing treatments for dentin hypersensitivity. In addition, there is a need for an apparatus and method which can quantify the degree of dentin hypersensitivity.